1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus containing a display panel in a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been widely used a portable electronic apparatus provided with a display device for displaying information, such as a portable phone and a laptop personal computer. In the portable electronic apparatus, it is strongly requested to reduce the size and weight of the apparatus, while increasing the size of a display screen. Therefore, such efforts have been made that the display device which uses a thin and light liquid crystal panel is employed, and that a light source, a control board and the like are disposed in a back side of the liquid crystal panel instead of being disposed in a flank of the liquid crystal panel so that the display screen can be expanded by reducing the space between the cabinet and the liquid crystal panel. In recent years, wide-type electronic apparatus have become popular, in which the display screen is expanded up to the flanks of the cabinet.
In the wide-type electronic apparatus, there is widely used such a display cabinet that a front cover covering the rim of the front of a liquid crystal panel, and a back cover covering the back of the liquid crystal panel are engaged with each other at the flanks of the liquid crystal panel. To further downsize the electronic apparatus, it is necessary to reduce the portion where the front cover and the back cover engaged with each other.
As a method for engaging the front cover with the back cover, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-71145 discloses a method which inserts an engaging part provided at an edge of the back cover into a hole provided along an edge of the front cover, and fixes the front cover and the back cover with a screw. However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-71145, since the screw is fixed to each of the plural engaging parts, the weight of the apparatus as well as the production cost are increased. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-244767 discloses a method which inserts a projection provided on an end surface of a second covet into a hole formed in an end surface of a first cover, and inserts a outwardly protruding projection formed on a rib fixed to an inner surface of the first cover into a hole formed in the second cover. According to the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-244767, since the first cover and the second cover are restricted to move in two directions that the first cover and the second cover mutually cross, the two covers can be securely fixed to each other without the screw.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-244767, since another component is provided in addition to the first cover and the second cover, the width of a frame surrounding the display panel becomes larger, and the display cabinet becomes larger as compared with the size of the display screen.